Ellis King
Ellis King is a young wizard that has just graduated Hogwarts and is now working at Jolies Fleur. At age fifteen, Ellis left France and was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was subsequently sorted into Hufflepuff House. History... Maggie King and Peter King both grew up in Britain but decided that France was safer as rumor that the Dark Lord was returning to power and would hold a threat towards them, and so they moved in 1991. They both were famous Herbologists and had written many books on Magical Plants and their properties, and South France had a new chapter of magical herbs to view. Because of this they came from quite a wealthy backdrop so when Ellis was born he got whatever he wanted. Ellis King was born into their family in 1993 and quickly showed sings of magical abilities since the age of 4 when he managed to break some glass without touching it, this produced a scar on his hand that is located on his left palm. Ellis also showed quick signs of interest in Herbology and was homeschooled by his parents at there home. He doesn't remember much about these times now but he remembers loving the pretty and bright colours in his back garden. His mother taught him all the academical subjects while his father taught him all the physical subjects like Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. Some years later, when Ellis was 8 his father died quickly and vilontly. He had ingested the wrong herb (asphodel) and instead of essance of shrinking (dittany.) Ellis wasn't in the house when his father died, his mother was teaching him about the properties of hellebore that they grew in their back garden. Peter was buried some days after but Ellis and his mother stayed in South France for some more years. When Ellis was 15 he and his mother moved back to the UK as his mother could not cope with living in the same house as her husband died in. And so, as Maggie King was unable to home school Ellis on her own he was sent to Hogwarts where he was sorted into Hufflepuff. He made many friends here and loved his time in school. Year later Ellis left Hogwarts with some O.W.L.S and two N.E.W.T.S - one in Herbology and one in Potions - both subjects he excelled at and got close to full marks. Just before graduating Hogwarts his mother passed away after fighting a rare magical disease for some years in St Mungos. Though he was offered many jobs because of his Herbology Skills and the ability to speak French he instead opened a shop, a florits to be exact with the money that had been left to him by his parents. Personality... Ellis is a kind and charming man, always putting others before himself. He's lost so much in life yet he has so much to give. He loves his work and he loves the people he works with, a loyal and trustworthy man like most Hufflepuffs are. He's a very emotional as well. He can sometimes be quick to anger when someone insults him or his passion but he's usually quite jolly. He can sometimes come off as a bit of a prat as when he was young his parents gave him what ever he wanted. This attribute has dulled down on him in resent years and so he's a much fonder man. Although he likes giving people choices he'll usually make the choice for them in the end. Ellis is a perfectionist, everything has to be perfect, books in alphabetical order, foods places on the plate by colour scheme, everything has to be perfect. Physical Appearance... He has soft hazel eyes, which often seems to be analyzing everything in it's path, and faint eyebrows. He usually wears jeans and a t-shirt though he dresses appropriately for the occasion. He has quite a young face with a strong jaw line and high cheek bones. Ellis also has a likable aura around him, it's warm and makes a lot of people tend to like him more. Ellis is 5'7" tall, with a strong body that looks quite weak and small. He has a small nose and light browny yellow curly hair. He may have some facial hair but he usually doesn't keep it as he can't decide if it's attractive on him or not.Ellis has great teeth that are very white and straight, his smile is also magical. His hair is usually ruff but is sometimes tidier when he's at a more formal place like a wedding. Powers and Abilities... Ellis is one of the best and brightest of his age in the art of Herbology. He, like his father, loves the subject and has an encyclopidia like brain on every plant, fungi and ivy that grows. He loves finding out different things and he often tries to cross breed plants to make his own. He's also quite good at Potions but he's not the best and doesn't really make them anymore, except for the odd one here and there. Ellis may not be the best at spells but he can produce beautiful and flambouant charms like no other. He's quite strong for his size and knows a lot about general knowladge - a trait passed down by his father - and is a good cook, cooking mostly French meals. Image Gallery... File:Tumblr mtw4ekAGR01r5cycjo1 250.jpg File:Tumblr mtw4ekAGR01r5cycjo2 250.jpg File:Tumblr mtw4ekAGR01r5cycjo3 250.jpg File:Tumblr mtw4ekAGR01r5cycjo4 250.jpg File:Gif 212x206 646bb7.gif File:Gif 212x206 1ef978.gif File:Tumblr mtw4ekAGR01r5cycjo5 250.jpg File:Tumblr mtw4ekAGR01r5cycjo6 250.jpg File:Tumblr mtw4ekAGR01r5cycjo8 250.jpg File:Tumblr mtw4ekAGR01r5cycjo9 250.jpg Trivia... *Ellis's face claim is Finn Jones (Loras Tyrell). *His full name is Ellis Sebastian Tyrell Arthur King. *His favourite plant is the Singing Lilly. *Ellis is homosexual and has a crush on Dunstan le Fey. *Ellis loves having a good night out but doesnt drink a lot. *Ellis dislikes being alone as he has a fear of dying alone. *His favourite song is Shattered by Trading Yesterday as it reminds him of his family. *He dislikes the Winter and sometimes Christmas. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Male Category:LeGruff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Graduated Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Small Patronus Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Patronus Listed Category:Left Handed Category:Wizard Category:Name begins with "E" Category:Spruce Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:July Birthday Category:Single Category:Single, Looking Category:Pure-Blood Category:Shop Owner Category:Speaks French Category:Born in France